


Literal Interpretation

by Three3Feathers



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three3Feathers/pseuds/Three3Feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As their powers become more intertwined after the Dark Curse, Emma and Regina try to adjust to the changes brought on by immense power. Emma learns the power of her own words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literal Interpretation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!!
> 
> Okay, This is a one shot, but I may continue if there's any interest in it. Let me know, guy's.
> 
> As usual, all mistakes are mine and I do not own OUAT or any of the characters.
> 
> Oh, there's a Rocky Horror reference also!! Haha!! And some foul language, so be aware.
> 
>  
> 
> Swanqueen Stay Strong!!!

Regina smiled as she shut down her computer and closed her laptop. Placing the last document of the day in the 'completed' holder, she slowly stands, rotating her ankles and stretching her calves. 

Letting out a soft sigh, Regina's mind poured over the last few weeks and a feeling of contentment fell over her. 

When Emma sacrificed herself for her, Regina knew she couldn't live in a world without the blonde Savior. Another case of realizing too late, just what was in front of you the whole time. 

The quest to find Merlin was a complete and utter bust! Only out of shear desperation did she give up on trying to rid Emma of the Darkness and instead decided that maybe they could 'share' the Dark Curse.

After a long and complicated ritual, Emma was mostly back to her old self and Regina was only a little more snarky than usual. Robin had went back to Zelena, causing a surprisingly small amount of tears to fall from his 'True Loves' chocolate brown eyes.

Of course Emma, dear Emma, was there to offer support and ended up confessing a deep love for the former Queen. After a very, very short processing period, Regina admitted her feelings for the Savior also. And, although it was early in their romantic relationship, their history and combined rescue missions, saving the town multiple times and everything else, Regina was confident that they both were sure of their feelings. 

A little side effect that Regina hadn't counted on, was the transference of some characteristics between the two women. That combined with a healthy (unhealthy??) dose of Dark One Curse made for anything but a boring existence in Storybrooke.

The shrill ringing of her cell phone interrupted her musings. 

"Dr. Whale, to what do I owe this most highly awaited phone call? More flying monkeys? A bed pan possessed by a demon? Please, please tell me, I am shaking with antici.... pation!" Regina pleaded sarcastically.

Regina listened carefully as Whale recounted two cases that did point to Emma, and it took all of her will power to not openly laugh at the whining man on the other end of the line.

"I mean it, Emma Must be stopped! No one is safe and I for one....... " Whale continued his rant

Regina rolled her eyes "Yes, Yes, I will check into the situation, rest assured Dr. Whale everything will be alright in due time. "

"In Due Time?? Regina, That Woman is a Menace!! She..... "

Ending the call, Regina said "Maybe, but she is mine to deal with, no one else. "

Deciding to use the restroom before finding Emma and hearing her side of the story, Regina thought it odd that you never saw people using the bathroom in those ridiculous movies that Henry and the Savior are constantly watching. What's up with that? Do they not need to empty their bladder? Do they have some sort of super bowels that only need evacuating once every two months? Dammit, I want to know!!

Shaking her head, Regina thought out loud "I guess more of Emma bled into me than I thought. " as she pulled up her Batman panties and washed her hands.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aren't you a little bit sorry?" Ruby asked as she watched Emma skip a rock out into the bay.

Emma shrugged her shoulders, looking out at the calm water and breathing out a sigh.

"Maybe a little bit. But at least Hook had it coming. Robin, well, I guess it could be considered payback for all the shit he put Regina through. " Emma grinned.

"Speaking of Regina, bet she'll be pissed or ....... maybe not. You and her seem pretty solid and happy, huh?" Ruby said as Emma sat down on the bench beside her.

"I know that I sure am happy and yes, I believe Regina is also. The way she looks at me with rapt attention and thinly concealed desire, makes my soul become completely saturated with love and devotion. " Emma breathed out.

Ruby's jaw dropped "See, that! That shit, ain't Right! You aren't supposed to talk like that!"

Emma laughed "Yeah, sometimes I can't tell when a part of me stops and a part of her takes over. "

Ruby grinned "Damn girl, that was beautiful!"

"Yes, I agree, Miss Lucas, that truly was a beautiful statement. " Regina said startling the two women.

"Uh, I guess I should be going. See ya later Emma, Regina. " Ruby said as she stood and began walking towards town. 

Regina waved saying "Good afternoon, Ruby, have a great day. " with a genuine smile as Ruby waved back smiling.

"Care to sit and watch the waves for a while, Madam Mayor?" Emma asked patting the bench beside her.

Regina sat down and was immediately graced with a kiss to the cheek.

"Careful Sheriff, people may start to talk. " Regina said grinning.

Emma chuckled "Start? Anyway, I don't care. I'll tell the whole world that I'm deeply in love with the most beautiful, loving, caring woman in all the realms!"

Regina blushed "Well, I can say the same about you, my dear. " kissing the Savior lightly on delectable lips.

After interlacing their fingers, Regina said "Dr. Whale called me and informed me of two men that came through the emergency room today. "

Emma groaned and looked down at her shoes.

Regina felt Emma tense up "And while I did have to stifle a laugh, I am concerned and would like to hear your side of the story, if I may. "

Emma started to pull her hand away from Regina's, but the fiery brunette wasn't going to let that happen. Emma sighed and gave Regina's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'd like to blame it all on the Dark Curse, but that's probably not entirely true. Anyway, you know how my magic has been wickedly awesome since I was the Dark one, right?" Emma said looking at Regina.

Regina wrinkled her nose "Yes, but did you have to say ..... 'wicked'?"

"Um,sorry. " Emma said "So, Hook had been pestering me all day with the same old crap, being a complete jackass and pervie dickhead. I finally had enough and, without really thinking about it, told him to go fuck himself. "

Regina snorted, raising a hand to cover her mouth.

Emma laughed "Yeah, next thing I know, he's running towards Granny's. Ruby told me he came crashing through the door and up the stairs to his room. After a while, Ruby said she heard a loud scream and ran up to Killian's room. She opened the door to find him all contorted in a bad kinda way and naked too! She called 911 and later found out that Hook had pulled nearly every muscle in his body and dislocated his shoulder. Damn bastard really did try to fuck himself!!" 

Regina cackled, laughing so hard tears ran down her cheeks, while Emma joined in.

Regina patted Emma's leg, "I'm sorry, we shouldn't laugh at poor Killian, But, it's just too damn funny!"

Emma nodded her head, not wanting to talk about Robin, but knowing it was coming.

"Emma, my love, you have to be aware of your magic at all times. I am not mad, but it could have been much worse. Okay? Now, what about Robin?"

"Robin came up when Hook ran away and wanted to know what kind of dark magic I used on him. I just stared at him until he told me that at least he had bedded you before I did. "

Regina gasped, wrapping an arm around Emma's shoulders "I'm so sorry, Emma. He is such an asshole! I don't know why I..... "

"Shhh. It's okay, I turned to walk away and then he said 'Tell the bitch I said hello'. I just counted to ten and told him to take a flying fuck. "

Regina shook her head in confusion "Whale said Robin was covered in scratches and tiny puncture wounds. "

Emma nodded her head saying "Yep, the nature boy was running around in the woods trying to have sex with wild turkeys, chickens and anything with wings. Seems the birds didn't like that one little bit. They scratched, clawed and pecked him pretty bad. "

Regina opened and closed her mouth several times before saying "Well, serves him right. "

Emma kissed Regina on the forehead "That's my girl. "

Regina stood, pulling the Savior with her. Emma slid an arm around Regina's waist and they started walking towards town.

"How about we go to Granny's for a grilled cheese and fries. " Regina said " And, after...... "

"And, after.... what?" Emma asked, loving that Regina Mills wanted a grilled cheese.

"And, after eating, maybe you can tell me to take a flying fuck!" Regina said shyly.

Emma stopped, "What? Why would I ever tell you that!"

Regina laced their fingers "Because, silly, I've got my sights on a certain ..... Swan, you see. "

Emma grinned and started back walking as she thought to herself 'Swan, you're one lucky woman!' As she hugged the love of her life with everything she had.


End file.
